Sweetcupcake343434
Sweetcupcake343434 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 26 (Lifestyle Movie Star). About Sweetcupcake343434, also called Sweet, is known for being a member of A-Listers and once being a leader of the club, "MSP fam." Sweet is the creator of the club, Avery's Anchors. Their goal is to try to stop people from hurting themselves, and others. She gained most of her fame being a Jewel and A-Lister. On MSP, she makes a great effort to talk to all her friends as often as she can. She mainly creates looks and artbooks either for fun or her teams. She also supports her friends by giving autos and sometimes greets. She has a few amount of movies and most are short movies. Before, she used to be both a Jewel and an A-Lister. After the fallout between the Jewels and A-Listers, Sweet temporarily remained in both teams. However, after a short time, she felt that she needed to choose just one team. She didn't want to receive hate and lose friends but she decided to choose A-Listers over Jewels. Her Jewel friends didn't communicate a lot with her so this helped her make her decision. She is usually very active on MSP and plans on staying for as long as she can so she can acheive her goal of reaching level 30 or higher. Though lately, she says she's getting busy, and doesn't think she can log on as much. Usual Appearance and Style Sweetcupcake343434 has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, "Cherry Gloss" lips in a light pink tint, and tan skin. Her hair color is usually blonde but sometimes multicolored. Her style ''can ''be very girly, with a touch of tomboy, as she wears skirts. She likes to include black or white in her outfits, and incorporate other lighter colors. Artbooks, Movies and Looks Artbooks Sweet’s artbooks tend to be for team competitions. They get an average of 30 likes. Her first artbook is called "tomboy vs girly" and her most popular artbook is currently “JD Date?/Crush”, which has 86 loves, and is put on private mode. Movies Most of Sweet’s movies are short movies. She has a few series but they aren't as common as her short movies. Her most popular series is “True Love”. Which she had made as a new member, though now she has decided to delete it. Her most recent series is "Shells." Which she says she is interested in trying out. Looks Avery doesn't creates new looks often. They are usually for team competitions or for her own groups, though now they are mostly just original. They range from 4 to 20 loves. Trivia *Her name is Avery. *She is on the wiki under the name 3x Gallexii 3x. *She has one account on the Canadian server, (which she has forgotten,) and two backups on the US server- ItzElli and ItzSweetCupcake. *She received a friend request from 100% Random after supporting her many times and writing in her guestbook almost daily. *She has been great friends with Danni the Danosaur ever since the time she was level 10. They have never been profile best friends on this account but rather on Sweet's backup, "ItzElli". *She buys or creates team outfits to support the team leaders. *She dislikes asking for wishlist items. *She confirmed that she doesn't like her artbook, "JD/Crush", because she believes it wasn't her best and barely put effort into making it. *She doesn't crush/date on MSP often. *Her first club was Sweetcakes but she ended it. *She currently is on Team Pump, but she is uncertain if being on a team is best for her. *She always takes 2 weeks away from MSP during the summer for camp. *Blue is her favorite color. *Her favorite DTG is Kylie Kardash. Gallery Sweetcupcake343434-Awards1.png Sweetcupcake343434-Awards2.png Sweetcupcake343434-Awards3.png Sweetcupcake343434-Awards4.png Sweetcupcake343434-BioPage.png Sweetcupcake343434-MainPage.png